


Tincollector

by sakon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: Dean does it anyway.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Tincollector

***

Out of all of the things Dean's done to make money, picking cans is probably the easiest, most morally upstanding, yet painstakingly boring of the tasks he's done. He's done a whole lot more for a whole lot less, so he doesn't complain. Easy and simple don't make fun, but John Winchester didn't raise a complainer. 

Dean doesn't like doing it, but he does it. This is enough to get Sammy what he needs and wants, and for Dean, that's the life fuel to keep his engine purring.

  
Sammy likes nice things because, of course, what normal kid doesn't? Dean knows, and he always does his best to bring the bare minimum-- y'know, giving him attention, reading him to sleep, making sure his stomach is full. Dad leaves enough, and if he doesn't, Dean says, "Yes, sir." to the question of if he does. 

  
Given his years over Sammy, Dean is old enough to solve the issue himself. He's not some bustler-hustler, a 9-to-5'er, but he works with what he's given; recycled tin-cans more than make do when Dad isn't around.

  
Dean ties the ends of his old shirts up to make bags when he can't find rustling trashbags hooked on trees older than himself. Then, when it's safe, he can sneak out. But now, he doesn't need to ask Dad for much nor sneak out; Sam doesn't mind him leaving, and he never really sees Dad.

  
Dean still walks the road searching for signature red coke cans while guesstimating the pound to price ratio with the recyclables. He still picks up the cans and throws them in a clear bag, hauling a load about as big as himself through the starless roads until it is bulging and poking at the seams. Those who walk the night give him strange looks, but they don't ask, and he'll never tell. He gives the men the bags to weigh, gets his money, and gives Sammy what he needs. (And sometimes when there's excess and when he won't feel guilty, he gets a little for himself too.)

  
Dean doesn't like doing it, but Sammy appreciatively glows with admiration and grins for all he's given. He'll always do it again. 


End file.
